Una Aventura Peligrosa
by Eriroxi
Summary: AU. En el juego de la pasión, aventura y relaciones ilícitas ellos eran siempre los vencedores, siempre sin ataduras, compromisos ni amor… pero que sucede si uno de ellos decide cambiar las reglas y enamorarse?


Disclaimer:

Este fic es una adaptación de una historia escrita por "xxjannideathxx" y que yo solo la he adaptado con los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre que tampoco me pertenecen, si no a Susanna Collins. Sin ningún fin de lucro.

Estamos en un rated M por lo tanto hay escenas Lemmon muy explicitas…

Espero que les guste ^^

Capítulo I

PoV Peeta

"Hola, amigo o desconocido. Mi nombre es Katniss y esta es una grabación. Si quieres puedes dejar el mensaje y pronto me contactaré contigo. Adiós" *pip* *pip* *pip*

Colgó con aire derrotado.

Esta era la novena vez que escuchaba ese maldito mensaje de contestadora. Llevaba más de una semana queriendo contactarse con ella, pero desde "ese" día, las cosas ya no eran como antes.

Una llamada con el lugar y la hora del encuentro. Entrada sin saludos ni mimos insignificantes para ir a la parte interesante: sexo puro y salvaje. Luego, sin "adiós" ni "te veré más tarde", cada uno tomaba rumbos diferentes.

Así era su "relación".

¿Cómo se conocieron? Era una pregunta realmente vaga, porque la realidad es que no se conocían. De ella sólo sabía el nombre, y de hecho fue gracias al estúpido mensajito del buzón de voz que pudo entenderlo. Antes sólo le llamaba por su apodo: "Fiera"; literalmente una fiera trigueña de preciosos ojos grises, sonrisa brillante y piel bronceada. Ni hablar sobre su contextura física… era ver una escultura griega...

…Ya estaba teniendo una erección.

Cogió nuevamente el celular y marcó el número que, a pesar de no tenerlo grabado en el directorio, se lo sabía de memoria, incluso cuando era él quien recibía la llamada.

Pero ahora nada de nada.

Mentalmente se culpaba por la indiferencia de su "compañera de cama", es que ¿Quién le manda a hablar?… si se hubiese aguantado un poco, quizás esperado un par de encuentros más… o una cita a comer…

Pero es que nunca se la encontraba después de la "sesión" de sexo.

Estos días han sido una tortura. Los problemas familiares, la conducta de su no-novia, los problemas de la empresa, el acoso, el stress… lo único que lograba sacarlo de su estúpida monotonía era esa trigueña alegre y soñadora.

Nuevamente marcó el sagrado número para cortar antes de que el mensaje se acabara y se recostó en su mullido sillón de cuero italiano. Su cabeza dolía horrores ideando "encuentros casuales" con aquella Fiera. Imaginando los posibles escenarios para embaucarla, anhelando sus abrazos apaciguadores y dulces, su olor a caramelo y vainilla… su suave piel chocando con su pecho desnudo, sus negros cabellos meciéndose al compás de las embestidas… gimiendo…

Ni se había dado cuenta de que su mano estaba frotando su intenso bulto. Se miró con indiferencia. Ni hablar de duchas heladas, era una semana completa de "castidad".

Tomó con sutileza su miembro, tal y como lo haría Katniss. Suave, lento… pasaría esa lengüita rosada por los costados, con la mirada sonrojada, brillosa… se acomodaría lo suficiente para tocar sus testículos suavemente y avanzar con lentitud sus dedos en la abertura a su entrada… y en el momento de incomodidad introduciría todo su pene en la boca.

No podía evitar gemir con ella, como tampoco ahora que frotaba su miembro con rapidez y vigor.

Sentía la mirada castaña con ese deje picarón, lamiendo sus testículos para ver su reacción, susurrándole esas palabras calientes…

"Dame más leche, gatito"

Se la regalaría toda si con ello la obtenía por un par de horas más…

"Báñame de esperma…"

Sí… sería tan feliz con un poco más…

"Sabe tan exquisita"

¡Oh! Un pinchazo en su miembro le recordaba el final…

"Fóllame fuerte…"

Cuando quisiera… donde quisiera… se lo daría todo, abandonaría todo por ella…

"Párteme en dos, márcame con tu semen…"

Sus manos se frotaban vertiginosamente, una fricción placentera que le recorría como una corriente eléctrica atravesando su espalda, retorciéndolo. No quedaba mucho. Imaginar a Katniss así, desnuda, con los labios húmedos y el rostro sonrojado… los gemidos, el sonido de la penetración firme y potente…

"Así un poco más… yo también me corro…"

—Me corro, ¡Katniss!…

"¡Adán!"

…Ahora observaba la culminación de su orgasmo, sus manos llenas de esa sustancia viscosa y desagradable a la vista pero, cuando escurría por esa boquita…

¡¿Por qué demonios se calentaba tanto?!

No podía evitarlo, no es que lo quisiera tampoco. En la calle alzaba la vista y buscaba a toda aquella que tuviera cabello negro azabache; luego de conseguirla, aspiraba el aroma de ellas notando la diferencia de inmediato con su singular trigueña, tocaba aquellas pieles con premura extrañando esa suave y cremosa piel, y cerraba los ojos imaginándola a ella.

Desde la primera vez que compartió su noche con Katniss había perdido el interés en todo su alrededor. Había mujeres pelinegras de ojos grises, de cuerpos formados y esculturales, pero ninguna llenó sus expectativas luego de acostarse con ellas. No había nada con que comparar... es decir, era contrastar la textura de la seda con simples trapos.

¿Que tenía de especial?

Tal vez nada o quizás todo. Su forma de hablar, de susurrar, de mirar, de tocar... se sentía prisionero de su cuerpo, de sus deseos. Katniss podía pedirle que se tirara de un puente y el gustoso lo hubiese hecho... siempre y cuando ella estuviera ahí para verlo.

La primera vez que se vieron fue en un estacionamiento. ¿Acaso pensaron que era por medio de esas salas de chateo? ¡Ja! Petta Mellark, Casanova empedernido, de cabellos Rubios y exquisitos ojos azules, altivo y orgulloso, prepotente y sensual; el jamás necesitaría de esos medios para cazar a sus presas temporales.

Pero lo cazaron... y fue una Fiera astuta y juguetona.

Tampoco se comenzaron a ver a la primera, ni terminaron acostándose en el momento justo en el que se vieron. No había amor, ni siquiera palabras. Sólo se vieron esa noche en el estacionamiento, cada uno esperando a su pareja. Katniss a un joven de cabello negro y mirada gris como la de ella, y él a una rubia chillona y coqueta. ¿Coincidencia? Si, su pareja vivía en el mismo piso que el de su novia; vecinos para ser más exactos.

Esa noche su novia se auto-invitó a una cena familiar, saliendo cerca de las ocho de la noche para regresar como a las diez luego de que su hermano la despachara por confundir a su novia con un travesti. En el momento en que besaba a Delly con una frialdad inigualable, vio a la misma trigueña de la tarde besar al mismo pelinegro que le buscaba. La conexión fue inevitable. Esos ojos grises le observaron brillantes, deseosos, con un fulgor casi palpable. Tanto que, él mismo, besaba a su novia con toda esa pasión que esa mujer le hacía sentir. La jovencita ladeó el rostro para saborear los labios del pelinegro sin quitar la vista del rubio, y Peeta se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, ahogando a su pareja en un beso húmedo y necesitado que la enviaba al mejor de los paraísos, sin sospechar siquiera que el joven a su lado ni pensaba en ella.

Ambos despacharon a sus parejas al mismo tiempo. Ambos esperaron que subieran por el ascensor y se retiraran. Ambos intercambiaron sus celulares sin grabar su nombre real y ambos se presentaron con un simple apodo.

"Fiera"

"Adán"

Ni siquiera un beso de despedida, una palabra de compañía o una fecha probable de encuentro. Sólo miradas, una sonrisa radiante y traviesa, y una semi-sonrisa altiva y maliciosa.

Marcó nuevamente con los ojos cerrados y la ansiedad en la boca. Evitaba recordar, o más bien evitaba torturarse. Sabía que había cometido un error... pero ¿Realmente fue un error? ¿Tan mal le sonaba la pregunta? ¿Nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad?

"Hola, amigo o desconocido. Mi nombre es Katniss y esta es una grabación. Si quieres puedes dejar el mensaje y pronto me contactaré contigo. Adiós"

—Katniss, soy Peeta —Aclaró un poco la voz—, o "Adán", como tú quieras —Cerró los ojos cansado y guardó unos segundos de silencio—. Quiero verte, sé que no... —Tomaba el teléfono nervioso y pasaba saliva a cada momento por su garganta—. …sé que no debí decir... —Se exasperó con el silencio—. ¡¿Pero es que qué tiene de malo?! ¡¿No crees que estaríamos mejor así?! ¡Yo lo haré! ¡Te juro que lo haré con o sin ti! Pensé que realmente podríamos... —El nudo en su garganta se hacía más sofocante—. Que podríamos estar juntos sin necesidad de escondernos —Calló cuando sintió su mano temblar del nerviosismo—. No creí que podrías disgustarte de éste modo, hasta pensé que te haría feliz... es decir... cualquier persona quisiera estar en tu lugar...

—Yo no soy cualquier persona, Idiota —Le contestó una voz por el celular.

Peeta miraba atónito el aparatito como si le estuviera saliendo humo. —¿Katniss?

—¿Quien más, Idiota? —Respondió a lo obvio.

El rubio se molestó. —Eres una infantil, Tonta —Sonrió de medio lado.

—¡¿A quién le dices "Tonta"?! —gritaron por el auricular.

—No tengo a ninguna otra Tonta en la línea, Ton-ta —Repitió con saña intentando sonar divertido y tranquilizando su mano que continuaba en modo de vibrador.

Escuchó un bufido de su contraparte. —En cualquier caso no te hablo para discutir, Adán.

—Mi nombre es Peeta —Le recordó dolido.

—Lo sé pero no es indispensable que lo mencione —Le oyó suspirar con fuerza—. Adán —Mencionó su apodo con un tono serio que no presagiaba nada bueno—, sería mejor terminar de una vez con esto —Y ahí estaba...

—No es necesario —contestó con la voz indolente, pero angustiada—. Olvidemos lo que dije, no es forzoso que "terminemos", sólo... —Cubrió su rostro con la mano que tenía libre, como queriéndose ocultar de alguien inexistente—. …olvida lo que dije, olvidémoslo. "Borrón y cuenta nueva"

—¿Crees que podría olvidar que me hayas pedido formalizar "nuestra" relación? —Le preguntó con ironía—.¿Crees que podría olvidar todas las palabras que dijiste?

—Sólo fue un arrebato, no sucederá de nuevo…

—¿Desde cuándo tienes "arrebatos"?

"Desde que te conozco", quiso decir.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio. —De verdad lamento todo esto, sé que se nos fue de las manos y lo siento mucho, pero no me llames más, no me busques y no intentes saber más de mi —Le pidió con su melódica voz.

—¡No! —Gritó sin contenerse—. ¡De verdad, no sucederá otra vez! ¡Lo olvidaremos! ¡Yo lo olvidaré ¿Sí?! ¡Con el tiempo se me pasará, en serio!

—Dijiste que me amabas... ¿Entonces no era verdad?

Encerrado por sus propias palabras. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Negarlo y tener a esa trigueña que le quitaba el sueño sin anhelar más de ella? ¿O afirmarlo y perderla para el resto de su vida? ¿Qué opción se veía peor?

—Te amo, Katniss —No podía negarlo, no podría hacerlo. No se imaginaba en un escenario donde Katniss estuviese con otro al mismo tiempo—. No puedo evitarlo.

—Entonces será mejor que nos distanciemos, recuerda que tienes a tu novia, a tu familia que espera lo mejor de ti y yo tengo a Gale, él me quiere mucho y no puedo hacerle más daño —Le recordó en tono de reproche.

—Ni te acordabas de él cuando estabas gimiendo conmigo —Espetó, celoso.

—Sí, lo sé y fue un error que no cometeré más —Se escuchaba incómoda y decidida—. Cuídate Adán y espero que te vaya bien en todo lo que hagas —Colgó con rapidez sin escuchar su respuesta.

—Ya no me va bien —Miró el celular con desprecio y como si fuera el culpable de sus desgracias lo arrojó directo sobre la pared, haciéndolo añicos—. Ya no voy a estar bien...

.~.~-..*..-~.~.

Definitivamente estos meses han sido los peores de su vida.

Cumplió con su promesa. Con o sin Katniss terminó su compromiso con la rubia, y también pregonó que estaba enamorado para que no lo molestaran más.

Lo último fue un error gravísimo porque ahora cada fémina se acercaba con la intención de consolarlo.

Había buscado desfogue con otras. Mujeres altas o bajas, lo que primero cayera. De preferencia morenas de ojos grises. En pocas palabras había buscado una sustituta, algo tan deprimente que le hacía sentir la peor escoria de la tierra. Pero, ¿Acaso debía mantener un voto de castidad? ¿No era que Katniss iba a volver con su novio y tratarían de ser felices?

Un *crack* se escuchó entre sus manos, había partido en dos el lápiz con el que firmaba los documentos.

Dejó los papeles a un lado y llamó a su reciente secretaria por el comunicador:

—Livana, ven un momento.

La joven se presentó en tres tiempos en la oficina. —¿Señor? —preguntó con la voz ansiosa.

—Asegura la puerta —Le ordenó con simpleza. La chica, sin demorar un segundo más, hizo lo que le pidieron—. Ven aquí y mastúrbame —Retiró la silla para que la joven se colocara entre sus piernas y comenzara la felación. La muchacha se acuclilló frente a él y corrió un mechón de cabello que le estorbaba para luego acercar su boca y lamer la punta del dormido miembro—. Así no, lame los costados de arriba a abajo y sostén la base con firmeza —Demandó con sequedad tratando de concentrarse. La joven, encantada por ser la amante regular del joven empresario, aplicó las atenciones tal cual se las pedía—. No saques toda la lengua, muestra sólo la punta —Indicó el joven sin conseguir mayor dureza en su erección debido a la manera de "trabajar" de la muchacha.

Observó como la chica acariciaba su miembro y parte de sus testículos. Su cabello era negro de un tono más opaco que los de ella, sus ojos eran más transparentes que esos pedazos de nubes tormentosas que le embaucaban y su piel también era aceitunada.

Pero no era Katniss.

La joven era bella, de cuerpo bien proporcionado, sutil y bastante eficiente. Le complacía en todo lo que pidiera. Si le pedía dar una vuelta invertida ella lo haría feliz de la vida. Y eso era lo que le cabreaba: la chica no tenía iniciativa.

Tomó el cabello de Livana para moverlo con más fluidez sobre su miembro, pero hasta el contacto con esas hebras, le era molesto. Katniss tenía un cabello suave y sedoso. Totalmente natural.

—Levántate y sube la falda —Mandó secamente. La joven cumplió con la orden—. Baja la ropa interior y ponte frente a mí —Quitó parte de sus cabellos negros hacia atrás con gesto cansado.

—¿Quiere ver mi culito, Señor Mellark? —Mencionó Livana con sensualidad, pero que Peeta a le supo mal.

—¡No hables a menos que te lo pida! —Exigió con la mirada fiera para luego observar, sin ánimo de placer, el afamado "culito" de su secretaria.

No era feo, de hecho se veía estrecho. Algo blanco y bastante redondo. Mojó sus dedos para adentrarlos y se decepcionó al ver lo fácil que ingresaban. Katniss era bastante estrecha, siempre debía dilatarla muy bien antes de cada...

¡¿Pero por qué coño seguía pensando en esa Tonta?! ¡¿Que no le bastaba a su orgullo saberse rechazado?! ¡Rechazado! ¡¿Cómo pudo rechazarlo a él, a Peeta Mellark?! ¡Magnánimo empresario, dueño de un imperio industrial, afamado Casanova! ¡Era un Dios en la cama, por el amor del Diablo! ¡Cualquiera querría estar en su lugar!

"Yo no soy cualquier persona, Idiota"

Y con eso mandó su cordura a la mierda.

—Vístete y lárgate —decidió rápidamente mientras ordenaba su ropa y cerraba el cierre del pantalón.

—Pero... Señor Mellark —La joven quiso rebatir, pero Peeta le calló con cansancio.

—Escúchame bien Livana. Vístete y lárgate. Sin comentarios ni nada. Habla algo de esto y no tendrás qué llevarte a la boca —Amenazó con los ojos destellantes de furia.

—S-sí señor —Se arregló rápidamente, asustada, saliendo casi corriendo para volver a su puesto.

Cayó sentado sobre su cómodo asiento para tomar el teléfono y marcar un número memorizado e indeseado.

—¿Hermanito?

—Finnick, necesito un favor...

.~.~-..*..-~.~.

Y ahí estaba ahora, frente a un departamento de los suburbios, con un ramo de rosas en la mano y la otra a medio alzar desde hace media hora. ¿Y por qué? Se preguntaran. Pues la respuesta es simple: Miedo. Puro y simple miedo.

Temblaba del nerviosismo a pesar de que sus gestos parecían las de un tipo cabreado. Bajaba la mano, indeciso, para volver a levantarla y quedar en el mismo ángulo que la vez anterior.

¿Miedo a qué?

Al rechazo. A pedirle a alguien que apenas conoces que intenten algo más. Evitar caer en la humillación de rogarle porque le deje tomar su adictivo cuerpo. Impedir que sus sentimientos afloren y terminen derrumbando los pocos cimientos que han construido. Miedo de poseerla y compartirla; temor por alejarla y no lograr sustituirla. Eran tantos los temores que acudían a su mente en descargas eléctricas y nudos de garganta que al final impedían que aquel brazo continuara su trayecto.

—¿Estarás todo el día allí? —preguntó una recordada y cálida voz.

—Katnissf...

¿Y ahora que hacía? ¿Pedía una oportunidad? ¿Y si le rechazaba? ¿Y si continuaba con Gale?

¿Realmente tendría un futuro con ella?


End file.
